The beginning
by reach 4 the stars
Summary: This is the sotry of how Aang and Katara met. No Sokka yet. Mentions of him but we dont meet him.


Second story. I actually wrote this story a while back but I just added the names and changed a few more like a million things. I think the story is funnier when I first wrote it but this is ok. Just pretend that this is how Aang and Katara first met.

disclaimer thingy: I... don't... want to say this. lawyers come out ready to sue fine fine i don't own Avatar the last airbender.

Katara was walking around outside. It was the time of day when the sun is just starting to set. Katara started daydreaming and lost herself in her imagination and wound up somewhere outside their little village. Katara heard a soft -whoosh- above her head, she looked up and saw a boy. He was flying! The boy seemed to be having trouble flying his little glider thing. Katara watched the boy from afar, when he finally landed (not so gracefully) he looked confused, and boy was Katara confused. When the strange boy had finally figured out a little bit of where he was (besides on the ground) he stood up, it was then Katara saw this boy who had been flying had the strangest tattoes. The tattoes were on his hands and head, and they were blue arrows. _Strange,_ Katara thought _but i musn't judge before i know him._

"Umm... could you tell me where i am?" said the strange boy.

"Yeah... your at the South Pole." replied Katara.

"Oh. Cool! Thanks my name is Aang. What's you name?" said Aang

"My name is Katara. Where you just flying before?"

"Uhh I think so. why?"

"Umm people can't fly."at least not for long

There was a pause, one of those akward moments where nothing said would have helped the moment.

Aang thought during the pause and Katara just stood there and stared at the arrow on his head.

Aang was first to break the silence.

"What? Have you never seen an airbender?"

Katara shook her head and replied "nope. The Firenation killed all the airbenders at the start of the war"

Aang just stood in silence with his mouth agape, and his eyes wide. Something weird started happening. The air currents started picking up drastically sp . Katara had been looking down but she looked up when the change in wind started happening. Katara was shocked when Aang's tattoes were glowing a brilliant white. Katara didn't know what to do she was scanning through a list of options in her head _What to do what to do?! Should i run? scream? both? whatch? _Right when she was about to make up her mind she noticed the currents dying down a little bit. Katara looked back up, she saw tears streaming down Aang's face. Katara did the only thing she could think of, she slowly approached him and broke through the air bubble that was around him, she then carefully took the boy she had just met into a big hug. The air died down completly. The boy then collapsed. Katara lifted him up a little, Aang stirred a little bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked in her most sincere voice.

"I think" Aang replied.

"What just happened to you? You were floating in the air with an air bubble around you." questioned Katara.

"That was called the Avatar state." Aang said.

"Wait what do you mean the Avatar state? That can't be. That would make you the..."

"Avatar. yes I'm the Avatar."

"Well... who knew my walk would turn out this interesting"

"I have a question for you Katara. you said earlier that the Firenation killed the airbenders at the start of the war. What war were you talking about?"

"What war? Your joking, right?" Katara could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't joking. "umm. yeah, well a war started a hundred years ago. How could you not know about the war?"

"Well, just the other day I was in an iceberg and it must have crashed on something hard. Because the last thing I remember, before meeting you, is trying to get out of a storm."

"You know I just thought of something. You said your an airbender right?"

"Right."

"Well the last Avatar was supposed to be an airbender, but he was never found. You must be the missing airbender/Avatar, but that would make you a hundred years old."

"What?! A hundred years old. Seriously. Thats impossible, do i look like a hundred tweleve year old man to you?"

"I'm sorry Aang but thats the only explanation." for the record sorry i stole that line from the first episode but i couldn't think of anything else to say

"How could i be a hundred and tweleve years old?"

Katara suddenly rembered Sokka and her village.

"Oh man! Sokka's going to kill me, we have to get back to the village. But... where is the village?"

"Dont worry. We can ride Appa back."

"Who's Appa?"

"My flying bison."

"Ok... I'll go along with this."

Aang then took his bison whistle out and called for Appa. Katara was shocked to see the big fuzzy thing coming in, like Aang, Appa also had a big arrow on his head. Aang jumped on first and soon helped Katara up on to Appa's saddle. Katara knew that she wouldn't make it home without falling asleep, so she gently closed her eyes and fell into a very peacful sleep. Katara woke up before Aang and saw her village, deciding not to wake Aang she took him and put him into and extra tent they had.

This has been the story of how Aang and Katara met. If you have something to say there is a little button down there that says "review". No falmes plz. Constructive critisim sp welcomed. If you have and idea for another chptr feel free to let me know. ttyl. toodles. see ya!


End file.
